Mi mejor amigo gay
by HanaSlbsd
Summary: Kagome tiene fantasias sexuales, muy... particulares. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, Inu. Ha estado completamente enamorado de ella, desde niños. Pero, para su amiga, el romance no es lo suyo. El sexo, por el contrario, es fantástico. Esto, siempre lo ha sabido él. Confesarse, seria inútil. ¿Amigos sexuales? Sí, el amor no tiene por qué implicarse en esto. ¿Kagome caerá en el amor?
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

.

.

.

Kagome tiene fantasias sexuales, muy... particulares.

Su mejor amigo de la infancia, Inu. Ha estado completamente enamorado de ella, desde niños. Pero, para su amiga, el romance no es lo suyo. El sexo, por el contrario, es fantástico. Esto, siempre lo ha sabido él. Confesarse, seria inútil.

Kagome, descubrió el yaoi, a los 15 años. Fujoshi con orgullo, defiende a la muerte, a homosexuales, lesbianas, bisexuales, transexuales, etc. Hace justicia, cuando ellos no son respetados.

Desde que encontró el yaoi, ha tenido fantasias sexuales con cualquier chico lindo, sexy, que conociera.

Su primera victima, fue Inuyasha. El día que confeso ser gay. Por supuesto, no lo era. Pero, antes que ella quisiera cumplir sus fantasias con alguien más. Se vio obligado a mentir.

¿Amigos sexuales? Sí, el amor no tiene por qué implicarse en esto.

Ella lo usara, él se dejara. Porque la ama, y el amor hace que las personas hagan, acepten, locuras, por parte de ese alguien que ocupa tu mente y alma.

¿Kagome caerá en el amor?

¿Inuyasha lograra capturar su corazón?


	2. Capitulo 1

**¿Es el comienzo o es el fin?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es sumamente difícil, tan difícil, al reconocer que eres una fujoshi, el no emparejar dos chicos que a tus ojos se vean bien juntos. Ya sea, dos amigos que se llevan muy bien o dos rivales (en el amor, trabajo, etc), enemigos que se sacan chispas a metros, kilómetros de distancia. Crear un romance en tu cabeza, con personajes así, con diferentes personalidades que, a la vista de algunas son muy compatibles entre si. Una vez que te das cuenta de esto, de tus incontrolables fantasías, que siguen llegando cada día con mas y mas frecuencia. Sí, efectivamente perdiste ante el universo yaoi, al amor BL. ¿Por qué?, te preguntarás. Aún sabiendo la respuesta a tu pregunta, sabes que eres una completa pervertida. Amas el hard, crees que un yaoi no esta completo sin un gran toque de hard. Te decepcionas cuando no tenes tu hard, o que hubo muy poco para saciar tu sed fujoshi, o implorabas que nunca terminara esa historia que con cada capitulo te calentaba y te abría la puerta al paraíso de una manera única, tanto que volvías y volvías a leerla una y otra vez. Si te has identificado con mas de una de las cosas que has leído, bien, ahora solo te falta aceptarlo, que ese interruptor fujoshi ya se encendió y es inquebrantable, es ya parte de tu ser y de quien sos. Amalo, atesorarlo, porque fujoshi se es por y para siempre.

Aclarado ese punto, proseguiré a contar mi historia. ¿De amor, sexo o las dos? Esa parte no esta definida aún. ¿Sabré la respuesta algún día? No lo se, tal vez, puede ser, quizás, ¿quién sabe?...

Mi mejor amigo me sorprendió completamente aquel día, con una respuesta a mis preguntas que en ese momento no pude darme cuenta, no hasta tiempo después.

Ese día en el que todo comenzó, mi idea era molestarlo, como siempre lo hago, esa era mi rutina diaria. Momentos donde únicamente él, conseguía hacerme reír, feliz. Inuyasha es una presa fácil a la hora de hacerlo molestar, sus expresiones, acciones, son las mejores. Desde niño vivió muy apegado a mi, siguiéndome a todas partes, como cachorro que necesita que lo mimen a cada minuto, y yo era su elegida, su "dueña". Desde que nos conocimos, han transcurrido exactamente 16 años, y seguimos juntos, como mejores amigos. Solo mejores amigos, y yo no planeaba cambiar ese estado. Creía que él pensaba igual, pero para mi gran sorpresa, estaba completamente equivocada. Como él me veía, yo estaba alejada a la imagen de una mejor amiga. Inuyasha me amaba, siempre me amo de forma romántica, y yo no se si evite saberlo, o realmente no tenia idea de sus sentimientos por mi.

De mala gana, él aprendió a aceptar mi lado fujoshi, que ahora tanto me caracteriza. Vivo molestándolo con esa parte mía, con leer mangas/manhwas/manhuas yaois, ver películas gay, series gay, series donde hay gays, etc. Él escucha mis gritos desesperados cuando leo y encuentro escenas eróticas, de amor, problemas, conflictos que consiguen estresarme demasiado, etc. Me escucha atentamente cuando le cuento cuan feliz, triste, enojada estoy con tal capítulo en mis mangas, series, y escenas de películas favoritas. Se que soy una molestia, pero a pesar de que se queja, jamas me deja de escucharme, recuerda cada detalle de las cosas que le relato. Me ama, por eso me presta atención. Sabe cuando estoy mal antes siquiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, una mirada mía a él le dice toda la situación en un instante. Acaso, ¿me lee la mente?, me he formulado varias veces esa pregunta. Sabe que decir, que hacer, para conmoverme, enojarme, o entristecerme. Me conoce, mas de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma.

Lo reconozco, Inuyasha es un perfecto candidato para ser mi novio. Sin embargo, no lo veo de esa manera, jamas lo hice. Es mi mejor amigo, un hermano menor para mi. Por lo que, jamas me hubiese imaginado que él, tomara mi broma, como real.

—Quiero tener sexo.—dije en voz alta, Inuyasha, a mi lado en el sillón de mi casa, se volteo a verme estupefacto.

—¿Qué?—escupió los pochoclos de manera graciosa. Tuve que contener mi risa.

Era fin de semana, sábado, día de ver películas. Esta vez, elegida por él, veíamos una de terror. En la pantalla, no había nada que me hiciera decir esas palabras, solo lo hice porque quería quitarme las imágenes de horror de mi cabeza, con alguna escena erótica de unos de mis semes y ukes haciéndolo bien duro, una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Ni siquiera lo decía enserio, pero ver su reacción me hizo querer continuar con mi pequeña broma.

—Hablas de tener sexo conm...

—Sí, idiota, ¿hay alguien mas aquí?

Soy buena actuando, seria una gran actriz si me propusiera dedicarme a esa carrera, con mi rostro y mi cuerpo de seguro seria una de las mas famosas.

Parpadeó varias veces, imposible de creérselo—Mientes.

Para hacerlo mas creíble, aleje los pochoclos de entre sus piernas, y me quede a upa suyo, acercándome sensualmente a su oído, le susurro lenta y pausada cada palabra—Tengamos sexo, ya, ahora.—hago que mi respiración se escuche entrecortada, que parezca excitada—Quiero que la metas dentro de mi sin piedad, una y otra vez... Quiero que lleguemos al clímax juntos.. Inu, quiero que me hagas tuya, solo tuya..—su oído se sonroja fácilmente con mis palabras. Lentamente me alejo de su oreja, para observar su cara, totalmente rojo como un tomate, sus labios entreabiertos suplicándome que lo bese.

—¿Ha-ha-ha-hablas—trago fuerte—en serio?

No conteste, sino que presione mis labios en su cuello, mordisque, bese, y chupe, dejandole una marca. Eso lo descoloco, tumbandome en el sillón, apunto de besarme, si no hubiese tapado su boca a tiempo.

Comencé a reírme, e Inu comprendió al fin su gravísimo error, como un grandisimo idiota cayo en mi mejor broma hecha años. Se paro rojo del enojo y la vergüenza, dando vueltas al rededor del sillón—Hay veces que olvido que eres la más perra, manipuladora y mentirosa de todas.—dijo, sentándose en la posadera del sillón, dándome la espalda cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Yo seguía riéndome, aunque una parte de mi, no podía creer que realmente se la haya creído, ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿culpa? ¿preocupación? ¿o ambas?

—Perdón, ya sabes que me encantan tus expresiones. Desde siempre, sos tan fácil de molestar.

—Eres el demonio en persona, en serio.

—Ya, ya, perdóname.—lo abrace por detrás—Era una broma.—di un pequeño beso en su espalda. Él apoya sus manos en mis brazos, resignado.

Le es tan fácil de caer en mi perdón. No tarda mucho en perdonarme. A veces hasta olvida que estuvo enojado conmigo y lo deja pasar.

Inuyasha tiene características muy bien dotadas. Al igual que yo, él se metió de niño en diversas artes marciales como el taekwando, kickboxing, kung fu, judo, aikido, kendo, karete y boxing. Yo empecé con el interés, y él tan predecible, me siguió.

Inu es popular en la escuela, el chico lindo y sexy que toda chica quiere tener como novio. No le faltan pretendientes, lo que es raro, porque nunca lo he visto con una novia.

Yo al igual que él, tengo la atención de muchos, pero no los necesito. No deseo tener pareja, no busco encontrar el amor. No me interesa estar pegada a nadie que declare amarme, no me hace feliz recibir ese tipo de amor romántico. He recibido innumerables quejas de ser fría, sin sentimiento alguno. Me asemejan con un robot, para ellos no soy humana porque "no poseo un corazón". "Lamento" no cumplir las expectativas de personas que ni un poco me importan. Cuando sé, que lo primero que me tiene que importar es lo que siento yo, y no ellos, que ni por asomo me conocen realmente. Quienes amo, son los que verdaderamente me pueden lastimar.

Inuyasha es el amable, el del gran corazón. Con su porte de niño bueno, quien fue amado desde su primer respiro. Con su extraño cabello largo plateado y ojos dorados tan admirables. Cuerpo de deportista, alto, y con un rostro aún de adolescente. Atrae a muchos solo con su apariencia, y a mas con su personalidad. No lo envidio, tener tantas personas a tu alrededor, es demasiado agobiante para mi. A mi me basta con tener a Sango, mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

Sango es una diosa, una Afrodita en su forma humana. Alta, cabello negro largo, siempre bien atado en una cola de caballo, y con flequillo recto. Parece una modelo, y justamente lo es. Ha trabajado en la industria de modelaje desde que tenia razón de ser. Su madre era una modelo, actualmente directora de una empresa de modelos. Su padre trabaja como representante, y es su representante. Aunque de bebe, no tuvo ni voz ni voto para rechazar ser modelo, ahora que si puede quejarse, no lo hace, ama su trabajo. Y realmente lo hace muy bien, es conocida mundialmente, mucho es el peso de su fama, pero ella sabe manejarla. Es algo que me encanta y me inspira de ella. Es genial y es MI mejor amiga, a quien adoro y defendería, lucharía hasta la muerte. La amo por eso, y en parte porque es fujoshi como yo, claro. Y debo aclarar, que yo no la convertí en fujoshi, ella ya lo era antes de conocerme. Razón principal por lo que es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del corazón y el alma.

Yo soy la pervertida, Sango la enamoradiza. Sí, tiene su lado pervertido, pero no se compara para nada al mio. Ella esta enamorada del amor, a pesar de estar enamorada de alguien que no siente amor. Miroku, mejor amigo de Inu. Mujeriego, pervertido, y encantado con Sango. Lo conozco, y se que únicamente desea acostarse con ella. Objetivo que yo no voy a dejar que cumpla.

Miroku es el mayor del grupo de amigos de Inu, con sus casi, en dos meses, 18 años cumplidos. Esta en su ultimo año de secundaria, a un paso de la universidad. Larga es la lista de chicas tan lindas y bellas de cara como hermosas de cuerpo, que han sido engañada por el falso ídolo Miroku, sin contarme a mi y a Sango por supuesto. A quien cuido de sus salvaje garras, para no terminar en ser parte de esa detestable, desagradable lista. Conmigo no tiene oportunidad alguna, pero con Sango sin mi constante y máximo cuidado, ¿quién sabe que le hará a mi pobre e inocente niña?. Miroku tiene todo a su favor, cuando lo ves de arriba hacia abajo, es un chico realmente apuesto con sus grandes ojos azules. A su caballo negro, lo tiene la mayoría del tiempo atado, porque le es molesto dejárselo suelto, ya que es largo hasta sus hombros. No es mas alto que Inu, es unos 2cm mas bajo. Es común verlos juntos en los recreos, atrayendo la atención de muchas y muchos. Chicos que los envidian o sueñan ser como ellos. Chicas que los aman, adoran, y se imaginan una vida donde pueden salir con ellos. A Miroku no le importa hacer realidad sus fantasías, acostándose con cada una, sin compromiso, siendo consciente de que les rompería el corazón al aburrirse de ellas. Es exactamente lo que tanto evito que le pase a Sango, por eso la mantengo vigilada.

Shippo es el único que vale la pena admirar en esta escuela. El ukelele perfecto (me gusta decir "ukelele" en vez de "uke"). Es el mas común en cualquier manga yaoi: inocente, con cara de niña, enano y adorable. Él nunca podría imaginarse lo que se me pasa por la cabeza cada vez que lo veo. Tantas escenas, tantas historias hard BL. Son incontables. Cuando me mira, siento que él sabe o presiente, que estoy pensando algo en lo que a él no le agradaría participar. Es cierto y muy gracioso. Es su culpa por ser como es, pelirrojo, pelo corto, peinado hacia el costado. Ojos verdes, que lo convierte en un ser mucho mas adorable, tierno a comparación de una chica como Rin, su amor platónico. Una chica igual de enana que él, ojos marrones, cabello marrón, casi negro, largo, llega a ser igual de tierna que él y es mi querida hermana menor por un año.

Mi hermana menor, va conmigo a la escuela, fue allí donde conoció a Shippo, su mejor amigo. Es la persona mas ciega que he conocido en toda mi vida, al no ser capaz de notar el amor que le demuestra Shippo cada día. Cometió el mismo error que Sango, al enamorarse de un chico que no la merece. Y a diferencia de Sango, Rin se lleva el premio mayor, ell primer lugar en ser la mas tonta de ambas. Miroku puede ser un mujeriego sin rastros de interés en el amor, pero Sesshomaru es un chico sin compasión, frió y sin sentimientos. Y yo lo se a la perfección.

Desde que eramos niños Inu y yo, Sesshomaru molestaba a su hermano menor y no paraba si no lograba verlo llorar. Era ya de niño celoso, un excelente manipulador y mentiroso. En este mundo, no existía nadie que se comparara al odio que sentía él por Inuyasha. Su "malnacido hermanastro", hijo de otra madre, la amante que "reemplazo" a su amada madre ahora muerta. Para él, Inu fue quien "destruyo" a su familia, y robo el cariño de su padre. No se cansa de repetírselo, e Inuyasha, quien es por desgracia, su hermano menor, sigue insistiendo incluso hoy, que su fastidioso hermano mayor, lo quiere muy pero muy, muy en el fondo de su retorcido y podrido "supuesto" corazón. En mi opinión, esta loco, Inu por creer tal absurda fantasía, y Sesshomaru lo esta desde que nació, e Rin incluida por caer en sus sucias y afiladas garras.

Los hermanos son casi idénticos, ha causa de los genes heredados obviamente de su padre, una copia exacta pero adulta, la imagen de su futuro. Cabello plateado, ojos dorados. A diferencia de que los de Inu desprenden armonía, confianza, y Sesshomaru te teletransporta al frío invierno antártico. Es unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que su hermano menor. El ancho de sus músculos no me caben en las manos. Su sonrisa es, la mayoría del tiempo, sarcástica, o con malicia, como si estuviera planeando su siguiente plan malévolo contra su hermano. Es como si Inu fuese el sol y su maldito hermano sea la parte oscura de la luna. Completamente distintos, dos polos opuestos. Uno que sabe a su perfección lo que es odiar, y el otro que ama y ama y ama muy fácil, confía ciegamente y se entrega en cuerpo y alma en lo que cree y respeta.

Sesshomaru, además de Inu, tiene otra persona a quien no soporta. Naraku, misma edad y van al mismo salón. Eran los mejores amigos en preescolar, pero un día algo extraño paso, y se hicieron enemigos. No se la causa de su enemistad, ni me importa. Sin embargo, al ser Inu su hermano, hizo que Naraku también se metiera con él. Tiene su propio grupo de "matones", en los que Inu cada cierto tiempo se ve envuelto. Lo se, por sus múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, que a veces tengo suerte de ver. Él siempre trata de evitarme cuando llega en ese estado a su casa, porque me conoce, ya que soy el tipo de persona que no se queda callada sin tomar represalias. No obstante, al contrario de ellos dos, a mi me trata como una princesa, aun después de golpearlo varias veces en sus partes intimas. Naraku es igual de fornido como los famosos hermanos Taisho, alto, con un rostro intimidante, sus ojos negros inmovilizan de terror a cualquiera que se le cruse, y su cabello es de igual color. Escuche, mil veces su historia de terror que cuentan en la escuela cada vez que se lo menciona, y nada de eso me acobardó a seguir pateando sus bolas cada que lo veo con un nuevo ramo de flores, otra caja de chocolates y la repetida propuesta de ser su novia. Si sacáramos de lado que él es una de las causas de los moretones de Inu, aun si asi fuese jamas, jamas, jamas aceptaría su propuesta. Puede que tenga toda la plata del mundo, y tal vez la tenga, pero yo no soy tan superficial por atreverme a pensar en aceptarlo solo por eso.

—Vi que en el cesto de basura había otra caja de chocolates.—soltó mis manos y se paro para regresar a sentarse a mi lado.

—Odio a Naraku, pero sus chocolates me pueden.—me remojo los labios recordando el sabor.

Gira los ojos—Y si él cambiara la táctica a "te doy todo el chocolate de mundo que desees por el resto de nuestras vidas, si aceptas ser mi novia" ¿qué responderías?

—Bueno Inu, creo que ha llegado el día en que consiga un novio.—dije, con tono dramático.

—Por seguir aceptando sus regalos es que él tiene esperanzas. Es tu culpa.

—Kikyo es igual, y tu sigues aceptando sus regalos. ¿Qué me respondes a eso?—dije, con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, a ti siempre te gusto como me queda la ropa que me regala.—eleva los hombros.

Kikyo es mi prima, y si no lo fuese, seria mi hermana gemela. Con la misma edad, altura y color de ojos café. Kikyo con su cabello largo y lacio, y yo con mi cabello largo y ondulado. Ella con su flequillo recto, y el mio disparejo. Su piel parece de porcelana, en cambio la mía esta algo bronceada por el sol. Mi cuerpo es la de una deportista, y Kikyo practica ballet. Por lo tanto, tiene el cuerpo de una bailarina. Yo soy la "marimacho" y mi prima un "ángel caído del cielo". Ese apodo siempre estuvo tan alejado de la realidad. Con 0,00% de ángel, desde niñas robándome, en cada oportunidad que veía, todo lo que yo tenia. Ya sea juguetes, ropa, amigos, la atención de los demás. Para ella, su meta "hacer de mi infancia recuerdos que querría olvidar", estaban teniendo éxito hasta que apareció Inu, alguien quien jamas se imagino que no podría poseer. Inu fue la excepción, fiel a mi lado, rechazando todos los acercamientos de Kikyo. Rechazos tras rechazos que la obligaron, con su orgullo herido, a cambiar la táctica "convertirse en mi mejor amiga". Cosa que solo ella cree que dio el resultado esperado, al yo aceptar la idea de vestirme fuera de moda, no peinarme para ir a la escuela y ser fría con todo el mundo. Aunque queda aclarar, que la ultima parte fue por mi. Según Kikyo, si yo comenzaba a vestirme con la ropa que me daba, dejaría de atraer a las personas, ya que nuestra escuela no exige llevar uniforme. Funciono a medias, porque Naraku continuo molestándome, y al ser la mejor amiga de Sango y de Inu, sigo llamando la atención de sus admiradores. A pesar de mirarla con fastidio a Kikyo, no logro que se despegue de mi lado. Para mi suerte, me la cruzo nada mas que en los recreos. Y sus esperanzas con Inu han sido mayores desde entonces.

Suspiro—Tienes razón, hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto en la ropa.

—Después de todo, su sueño es ser una gran estilista algún día.

—Contigo como novio para poder presumirte.—giro los ojos, y tomo el balde con pochoclos llevándome algunos a la boca.

—Ni me lo menciones.—sacude la cabeza, se abraza a si mismo, por un repentino escalofrío a la idea de ser su novio.

Doy una carcajada—Y yo creyendo que ya te habías enamorado de ella.

—¿Estas loca? Kikyo seria de las ultima en mi lista con quien querría estar.

Levanto las cejas—¿Tienes una lista?

—No, es una manera de decir.

—¿Enserio? Porque yo si tengo una lista.

Ahora él levanta las cejas—¿Eh? Es una broma, ¿cierto?—sacudo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda—Dijiste que no querías tener novio ni hoy ni nunca. ¿Porque rayos tienes una lista?

—No te alteres, no es una lista de posibles novios. Son chicos con quienes tendría sexo.

Mi expresión era totalmente seria, Inuyasha no sabia que contestar, se quedo mudo por lo que resto de la película. Era gracioso verlo tan alterado, así que me permanecí callada, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra espere a que contestara. Quise concentrarme en la película, pero que él este tan inmóvil significaba un blanco fácil para mi. Hice garabatos en su cara, trence su cabello, lo maquille, pinte sus uñas, hasta le puse el collar de su perra y nada, siguió estático. Logre sacarle varias fotos antes de que despertara de su ensoñación.

Agarro el vaso que estaba en la mesita frente al sillón, se sirvió casi lleno de gaseosa, hizo fondo blanco y dijo—¿Quiénes?

—Primero esta Shippo, después están..—enumero unos cuantos nombres mas dentro de la escuela.

—Pe-pe-pe-p-pero tú...—comenzó a ponerse nervioso—Co-co-como.. Habías dicho que no querías atarte a nadie. ¿Y dijiste Shippo? ¿Por qué justo él y no...

—¿Y no quién?

—Nadie, eso no importa.—contesto rápidamente—¿Por qué él?

—Porque es mi perfecto uke.—dije con ojos soñadores.

Casi se desmaya entendiendo todo—¡Estas loca! Él nunca lo va hacer bajo esos términos.

—Es mi fantasía, y si él no quiere conozco a otros que si.

—¿Quiénes?

—Muchos, es el beneficio de tener un cuerpo como el mio.

—Mientes.

—No, no miento y en mis chats tengo las pruebas.

—¿Hablas con chicos de esas cosas?

—Si, hace mucho tiempo que lo hago, son muchos fundashis o bisexuales.

Se lo que dicen con tener cuidado con quien hablas por el chat, soy consiente del peligro que corren algunas al tomar la decision de hablar con un desconocido. Pero a todas estas personas las conocí en una convención de comics. Es una parte que Inu no conoce de mi, ya que es Sango quien suele acompañarme, y sino voy sola o con mis amigos fundashis y amigas fujoshis. No creí necesario contarle a Inu que tengo mas amigos aparte de Sango. Aunque, al verlo tan desconcertado parece que me equivoque.

—N-no lo sabia.

—Claro que no, es obvio que no te lo cuento todo.

Eso al parecer lo hirió, su expresión fue palpable—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué que?

—Nada.—dijo, después de mirarme por unos segundos sin emitir ningún sonido.

—Inu, no te enojes, aun sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.—lo abrazo recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿En verdad me ves solo de esa manera?—su susurro es casi inaudible.

—También te veo como un hermano pequeño. Digo, eres tan tierno como él mio. Se parecen mucho ¿sabes?

Sota, mi hermano menor de 10 años. En total, seriamos con 17 años yo la mayor, Rin con 16 años y por ultimo Sota. Es como una version miniatura y masculina de sus hermanas. Es adorable por dentro y por fuera. Mi protegido, mi angel.

—¿Y si...—hace una gran pausa, traga fuerte y sigue—quisiera tener sexo contigo?—me abraza fuerte, impidiéndome que voltee a verlo a la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Si, eso. ¿Y si quisiera hacerlo contigo?

—No, no puedes.

Traga fuerte otra vez—¿Por qué?

—Quiero a un uke. Además, ni siquiera sos gay. No querrías hacer las cosas que fantaseo.

—Soy gay, así que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Su voz trataba de sonar seria, una broma así seria evidente para cualquiera.

—Inu, ya. Deja de bromear.

—No bromeo, sino ¿por qué piensas que no tengo novia?

—No tienes, pero esa no puede ser la razón.

—Es por eso. ¿Y los mangas yaois que me haces leer, eh? ¿Las películas y series gays? Me da vergüenza admitirlo ahora, pero siempre me han excitado.—me esfuerzo por suprimir mi risa.

Mentiras, cuando vemos películas y series gays, suelo observarlo de reojo por si se excita, y no, no lo hace. Claro, si es hetero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se te ocurrió confesármelo ahora?

—Creí que era el momento indicado.

Me quedo callada por un minuto—Bien—decido contestar—a partir del lunes tendrás tiempo hasta que termine la semana para que te crea.

—¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces tendré sexo contigo.

Decidí seguirle el juego a su broma, porque definitivamente tenia que ser una broma.

No podría haber estado mas errada, porque antes de finalizar la semana, Inu no hizo que creyera su disparate de "ser gay". En cambio, comprendí que haría cualquier cosa por un "sí" como respuesta a tener sexo con él. Y si hubiese sido mas racional antes de contestar, no tendría que estar arrepintiéndome en el futuro.


End file.
